Betrayal
by xXSilverlightXx
Summary: Whitemist is a loyal warrior of thunderclan. She has it everything, a caring family, a home where she belongs...and a loyal mate. But that may change when she's left heart-broken and a terrible season threatens to extinguish her clan.


"No! Whitemist, you can't just die here!" I heard my sister Lightfern cry in grief. But i was gone. Rain spattered my fur as i lay there, in the middle of Riverclan territory, life ebbing away from me. My other sister Greysplash was looking down at me too, tears streaming down her cheeks. Tears streamed down my face too as i whispered my last words, but those words weren't words of goodbye or love. No. My ultimate words to my sisters were words of regret, words of deep sorrow and darkness. "They won't accept me. I'm not worthy of my place among the stars." Lightfern licked my cheek and answered. "No. You did what you thought was right back then. Starclan will understand that!" Her sentence ended in a scream of desperation. I knew she was as doubtful as me about my acceptance into Starclan. As i closed my eyes for the last time, all the memories came to my mind in a torrent of dark and happy thoughts.  
>I remembered seeing him sitting at the fresh-kill pile, his icy-blue gaze meeting mine. I remembered Nights spent under the warriors of Starclan, his black tabby coat touching mine and his tongue gently rasping my ear. I saw myself running through Thunderclan territory looking for prey, with him beside me. And then he left me. He abandoned me and crossed the border to Riverclan, just to see me suffer as he did the same he used to do with me with that Riverclan she-cat named Otterstream. Every day he would cross the border to be with her, and come back with a mouthful of prey to disguise his actions. But then Leafbare came. By then i couldn't stand it anymore. My clan was suffering the lack of prey, and my only light in those dark times was gone. When i caught greencough, he didn't even bother to pass by the medicine cat's den to see how i was. It wouldn't matter to him even if i died! That's when i decided that extreme measures should be taken. I regret it now, but back then my clan was suffering, <em>I<em> was suffering! Thunderclan had already lost three kits and even a warrior. I couldn't tolerate a disloyal cat. Yes. Disloyal was the word to describe that excuse for a cat of Darkmoon! He had been disloyal to his clan by meeting Otterstream. He had been disloyal to Starclan by hiding his actions. And worst of all, he had been disloyal to me. So one night i crept out of the warrior's den and followed him. As usual, he went over to the border and waited there for Otterstream. I took advantage of the situation and slid out of the bush where i had been hiding. Darkmoon immediately turned to face me and unsheathed his claws. When he saw me, he relaxed considerably. "Oh, it's you Whitemist!"-I remember he said as he sheathed his claws. He even acted as if i was just a random warrior of Thunderclan! But i knew he had loved me. Or, as i saw it at that moment, i knew he had _faked_ he loved me. Everything happened so quickly that i still can't believe i did it. I hissed and pounced on him, raking my claws and slashing his throat open. He fell to the floor with a thud and his blue eyes grew dull and lifeless. I can still see myself with his blood soaking my paws, and the alarmed cry Otterstream gave as he saw his dead mate on the floor at my paws.  
>That's when the battle had started. Thunderclan came to my rescue, and thought that it was Otterstream who had murdered Darkmoon.<br>The fighting was vicious, and i was killed by the one my ex-mate had left me for. Otterstream's eyes were filled with sorrow and fury as she slashed at my belly and ripped it open.  
>Now the fighting's noise was fading away. It finally faded completely, and i found myself gazing at a moon-lit clearing with a great oak stretching towards the sky. I recognized it immediately.<em>It was the gathering island! <em>But that was nothing compared to what i saw next. I stared wordlessly as three stars descended towards me. When they touched the ground, each star became a warrior of Starclan. I wanted to cry out of joy as i recognized my mother Cloudfur and my father Rainscar. The third cat was Swallowkit, my dead littermate. He had died as a kit, murdered by the same badger that later on gave my sister Lightfern her horrible neck-scar.  
>I swallowed hard. Did this mean Starclan did welcome me? My mother seemed to read my mind.<br>"What you did goes against the warrior code Whitemist." She said harshly. Then her eyes clouded with sadness and comprehension. "But you must know that Darkmoon was being more than disloyal. He was putting his clan in danger, and he would have, at the end, become a danger to all four clans." I wanted to cry out in relief. Rainscar watched me and bent over my head to lick me. "Whitemist, you have served your clan well through many seasons and you also rid the clan from a cat that would have soon become a traitor. You are worthy of walking among the stars with us".  
>I smiled and bent my head. Starclan had forgiven me, and i now walked with my lost loved ones.<p> 


End file.
